Roses for Sakura
by Lady Rapidash
Summary: Syaoran has always sent Sakura roses for Valentine's day, something happens this Valentine's that will change her life forever.


Hey Everybody!  
This is definately not my style writing but when a friend sent me this poem, Sakura and Syaoran were the first thing that happened to come to mind. Warning now, major sadness ahead.  
  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is owned by CLAMP.   
Sakura and Syaoran are in their 30's and married.   
  
  
~ Roses for Sakura ~  
  
  
  
  
*And every year he sent them,  
Tied with pretty bows....*  
  
  
Every year, Syaoran had started to send Sakura roses on Valentine's day. He had started it when they were 16 and had just kept it going. It was something he had picked up and he just liked doing it for his beloved Cherry Blossom.   
  
  
*The year he died,  
the roses were delivered to her door.  
The card said, "Be my Valentine,"  
like all the years before.*   
  
  
She still couldn't believe it. Syaoran was gone. It had been quick and painless. He had died in his sleep of heart failure. The doctors could find nothing wrong, his heart had just stopped. Sakura picked up a photograph that had been taken by Tomoyo many years ago of her and Syaoran. She ran a finger gently down Syaoran's face, tears silently dripping from her Emerald orbs onto the picture.   
  
Each year he sent her roses,  
and the note would always say,  
"I love you even more this year,  
than last year on this day.  
My love for you will always grow,  
with every passing year."  
She knew this was the last time  
that the roses would appear.  
She thought, he ordered roses  
in advance before this day.  
Her loving husband did not know,  
that he would pass away.  
He always liked to do things early,  
way before the time.  
Then, if he got too busy,  
Everything would work out fine.*  
  
Sakura heard the doorbell ring and went to answer. It was the man from the flowershop with a beautiful bouquet of roses. He handed the flowers over and wished her well. Syaoran had bought her a special vase last Valentine's day. It was pure crystal and had Cherry Blossoms etched along it. She went and got the vase, filling it with water.  
  
She trimmed the stems,  
and placed them in a very special vase.  
Then, sat the vase beside the portrait  
of his smiling face.  
She would sit for hours,  
in her husband's favorite chair.  
While staring at his picture,  
and the roses sitting there.*  
  
Sakura would come home day after day and take care of the flowers, then sit in Syaoran's favourite chair and just remember times long forgotten.  
  
A year went by,  
and it was hard to live without her mate.  
With loneliness and solitude,  
that had become her fate.  
Then, the very hour,  
as on Valentines before,  
The doorbell rang, and there were roses,  
sitting by her door.  
  
Another dreary Valentine's day had come. Thunder boomed and the sky seemed to be as dark as Sakura's mood. Valentine's day would just never be the same without Syaoran by her side. Hearing a knock on the door, Sakura went to answer and found herself in shock when the man from the florist handed her a bouquet of roses, same as all of the years before.   
  
She brought the roses in,  
and then just looked at them in shock.  
Then, went to get the telephone,  
to call the florist shop.  
  
Sakura sat the roses down and headed straight for the phone. She wanted to find out just who exactly had sent the roses. she was going through enough pain as it was, who would pull such a stunt?  
  
The owner answered, and she asked him,  
if he would explain,  
Why would someone do this to her,  
causing her such pain?  
"I know your husband passed away,  
more than a year ago," The owner said,  
"I knew you'd call,  
and you would want to know.  
The flowers you received today,  
were paid for in advance.  
Your husband always planned ahead,  
he left nothing to chance.  
There is a standing order,  
that I have on file down here,  
And he has paid, well in advance,  
you'll get them every year.  
There also is another thing,  
that I think you should know,  
He wrote a special little card...  
he did this years ago.  
Then, should ever I find out  
that he's no longer here,  
that's the card...that should be sent,  
to you the following year."*  
  
Sakura held onto the phone, tears trickling gently down her cheeks as she listened to the owner explain. As she thought about it, it was definately something that Syaoran would have done.  
  
She thanked him and hung up the phone,  
her tears now flowing hard.  
Her fingers shaking,  
as she slowly reached to get the card.  
Inside the card,  
she saw that he had written her a note.  
Then, as she stared in total silence,  
this is what he wrote...*  
  
Sakura picked up the note and held it gently. She blinked away her tears and took a deep breath, then opened the card.   
  
"Hello my love, I know it's been a year since  
I've been gone,  
I hope it hasn't been too hard for you to overcome.  
  
I know it must be lonely, and the pain is very real.  
Or if it was the other way, I know how I would feel  
  
The love we shared  
made everything so beautiful in life.  
I loved you more than words can say,  
you were the perfect wife.  
  
You were my friend and lover,  
you fulfilled my every need.  
I know it's only been a year,  
but please try not to grieve  
  
I want you to be happy,  
even when you shed your tears.  
That is why the roses  
will be sent to you for years.  
  
When you get these roses,  
think of all the happiness,  
That we had together,  
and how both of us were blessed.  
  
I have always loved you  
and I know I always will.  
But, my love, you must go on,  
you have some living still.  
  
Please...try to find happiness,  
while living out your days.  
I know it is not easy,  
but I hope you find some ways.  
  
The roses will come every year,  
and they will only stop,  
When your door's not answered,  
when the florist stops to knock.  
  
He will come five times that day,  
in case you have gone out.  
But after his last visit,  
he will know without a doubt  
  
To take the roses to the place,  
where I've instructed him.  
And place the roses where we are,  
together once again.  
  
Sakura finished reading the note and brought it up to her chest. Closing her eyes, she lowered her head. Syaoran was right, it was time to move on with her life. She would never forget what he had done and what he meant to her. She raised her head and opened her eyes, a soft smile appearing on her face. Suddenly a ray of sunlight burst through the window. Sakura walked over and glanced outside. The clouds were disappearing and in their place, a beautiful rainbow had appeared. Somehow, she knew that Syaoran was watching over her. She would get through this, and someday, she would return to her beloved wolf. Now, it was time to start living once again.  
  
  
  
  
Well, like I said, normally I don't write stories like this. Isn't this poem just so sad? I thought it was really pretty though and something Syaoran would have definately done for Sakura. I hope you enjoyed it. *hands out the tissues*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
